


tolerable

by torpid4levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aggressive Levi Ackerman, Angry Levi Ackerman, Bottom Levi Ackerman, F/M, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi Ackerman, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torpid4levi/pseuds/torpid4levi
Summary: You were never much of a people-person. Everybody left you and since then you've depended on yourself and enjoyed when it was just you. When pressured into the survey corps, how will someone like you do? As you get on Captain Levi's bad side within the first few days, what will happen?
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> hey hornee mfs !! this is my first story lolz give me feedback to make it better !! idk if i should include smut because im tryna make this wholesome lmaoo and im new to ao3 idk how this shit works so bare with me pls ok bye besties =]

“ADVANCE!” shouted Commander Erwin. The horses galloped, making clattering noises on the cement as they sought out to check how the titans beyond the wall had been. It wasn’t a big mission, only a handful of extremely skilled soldiers came since they just needed to get an idea of how many there were. 

“BOOYAH!” you teased, taking down another titan, chuckling as it plummeted into the ground. You grew impatient waiting for more to come. You didn’t even hear all the horses pull up to examine the scene. Instead, you were dodging a titans punches, flipping away from the angry creature as it pushed its fists into the ground, hoping to have hit you. You climbed up the arm of the barbaric creature, flipping over in the air to face its nape as you raised your swords and sliced it, teeth grinding as it was pretty thick. The wind flowed through your long black hair delicately and you felt nothing but pure joy and you killed another one of these monsters. You haven't even reached the ground as you leaped forward, to take off the heads of about 3 four meter titans who were in a horizontal line. Many more were coming and you got excited, things were getting interesting. You leaped from titan to titan, letting out deep grunts, scoring its thick skin as you reached the nape and finished it off. Flipping in the air, you were chopping off limbs, heads, you name it! Drenched in titan blood, you seem to have taken down what seemed to be the last of them as you did circles around its arm, racing to carve out its nape. You rested on one knee as you wiped the titan blood off your forehead, unaware that you had an audience this whole time, As the titan smoke cleared up, you could make out two figures coming your way, one dangerously short and the other quite tall. 

“What’s your name?” said the blonde with the bushiest eyebrows you’ve yet to see.

“Y/N.” you replied quietly, you hadn’t talked to humans for a long time as you lived alone in the forest ever since the fall of wall Maria. 

“No surname??” he asked, raising an eyebrow as you shook your head. 

“Tch.” The little one says, looking away. 

You looked at them with no emotion on your face, I mean this is how it always was, a “resting bitch face”, as your father would say.. before he ran away. Your sharp hooded eyes resting on their faces, as a kid all the others would be intimidated by it but that’s just how it was.

2 days later;

The survey corps had begged you to join them, as they knew your strengths would help them greatly. Honestly, you had nothing better to do so you went with them, but they didn’t quite trust you yet and kept eyes on you in case you tried something, which you weren’t planning to. All you wanted to do was kill titans, ever since they ruined your life during the fall of wall Maria, you’ve had the biggest hatred for them and fought them whenever you could, using them as an escape from this harsh world. 

It was now your first day of training, you lie on the bench, staring up at the sky which you did quite a lot. You loved nature, it was another escape for you, a way to get away from the world. You tuned out your annoying comrades’ voices as you looked at the intense clouds and watched as they twisted and tangled in the sky. 

“Hey. You think since you’re new you can slack off??” you heard a low, dead voice say. As you got up and covered your forehead from the sun's gaze, you made it out to be Captain Levi. You looked at him with dead eyes once again, you weren't planning on talking to anybody here, you despised them all. You didn’t say anything which seemed to have angered him more. 

“You me, right now.” he demanded. 

You let out a slight “ha” before walking over to the sparring area. Really, who does he think he is?

The cadettes gasped as they watched with anticipation, superiors weren’t supposed to fight cadets and everyone knew that. 

You stood there, not even getting in a fight stance.

He made the first move by throwing a punch straight at your skull, you ducked and tripped him over as he hit the ground with a grunt. 

As he got up and made his way over to you, aiming for a kick in the stomach as your quick reflexes caused you to move to the left, you shoved him down and pinned him to the floor, arm on his neck. 

“ALRIGHT KIDS DINNER!!” Section Commander Hanji, shouted, shoving herself through the crowd as she landed eyes on me and Levi, gasping. “Levi, we don't fight cadets silly!”

I got off him and brushed my collared white button up clean, making my way over to the mess hall, still with a straight face as you didn’t see what the big deal was. 

You sat in the very corner of the dining hall, at an empty table, with one roll of bread. Munching on it while you tapped your fingers on the oak wood. As soon as the younger cadets got through the doors, they rushed over to me, facing me on the other side of the table.

Great.

I ignored them, continuing to eat and look down at the table, ignoring their horrific faces. You truly hated people, they cared about nothing but themselves and that selfless caring shit was all just an act and you knew this all too well. 

“So, how did you do it!?” a bald guy spoke up. 

You looked at him in the eye, still silent.

“You know! Take down the Captain.” he clarified.

“Not sure, he definitely went easy on me.” Those were the first words you had said to your fellow cadets since you got here and they didn’t expect your voice to be so deep. 

“We all watched you take down those titans! You’re amazing” a brunette with freckles spoke up.

“I think someone has a crush!” another declared, bonking freckle boy on the head. He wasn’t wrong, a lot of the cadets were blushing at my sight as they found me attractive. I had black hair with two bits at the front dyed blonde and big brown eyes with perfect features.

“Shut up Jean!” he retaliated as the others gasped, seeing that Captain Levi had been behind me this whole time.

“Get to bed.” his voice was cold and stern, enough to send shivers down their spines as they nodded and rushed to the barracks. 

I finished my bread and got up myself, completely shutting out his presence, but I could feel his cold gaze on me the whole time.

I pushed open the doors to my bedroom and slipped into bed. The commanders gave me my own room because they didn’t trust me sleeping with the cadets, how sweet. 

You weren’t planning on sleeping as you had insomnia, most nights you just read or drew, one of the two. Or you were kept up with your thoughts about this disturbing world. You decided to read that new book you had brought with you, and within the blink of an eye, the sunlight peered into your bedroom revealing your gorgeous face and just then you heard banging on the door.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy <33 how are we?? thank you for all the kudos on the last chapter! please keep leaving them they give me so much motivation :) anyways enjoy this chapter! i'm planning to update every 1-2 days so yes !! happy reading xx

“Get up.”

I could recognize that cold stern voice from a mile away. I groaned and got up, flinging my door open.

“I don’t need you to be my alarm.”

“Tch. I did you a favour, you wouldn’t wanna be late on your second day right?”

“Rather be late than walk with you.” I mutter, locking the door to my room. 

We walk shoulder to shoulder, the cloth on our skin making contact every so often. He catches up with Hanji and we walk to training as a group.

Training was even more boring than expected, just shitty kids throwing shitty punches. Did they really expect me to learn anything here? I just wanted to fight titans but no, I had to spend 2 years living it up behind the wall.

The entire time I sparred with Marco, who up until now I referred to as “freckle boy”, it’s like I could feel a certain pair of eyes on me the whole time but kept a straight face and kept training. Round after round, I kept beating him, poor guy was no match for me. I sighed as Hanji called dinner time. 

“SMACK!” went Hanji’s tray as she sat across from me at the empty table, Levi at her side. 

Great, now I have to talk to people.

“Section Commander Hanji!” she said with a smile, extending her hand out to me. What was she gonna do to me if I took it? I didn’t do anything and her face fell into a pout. 

“I saw that little stunt you pulled last week, you’re quite talented no?” she pondered, rubbing her chin.

My face sat in my hand as I nodded.

“Sure.”

“Tch.” said the Captain, looking away once again.

“You think you could teach me?” asked Hanji.

My lips parted with shock, was a superior really asking for my help? 

You nodded, “Tomorrow.” you smiled.

“YAY!! SOUNDS GREAT!!” she yells, leaning in, our faces centimeters apart. With any normal person, I would’ve smacked them into oblivion, but Hanji made me feel at home, and a sort of warmth I hadn’t felt in a while. I smiled again, holding back tears of joy. I wanted to be Hanji’s friend and she wanted to be mine. 

-The Next Morning-

I went outside to Levi waiting for me, I glared at him in confusion.

“You don’t have to wait for me everyday, you know.” you shot, while locking the door.  
“Can't have you be late.” he replied.

“I think we both know that’s not the case.” said Hanji, throwing her arm over my shoulder and giggling.

Levi’s eyes widened, signaling Hanji not to say anything dumb but she just dragged me away from him without a word.

“So, training?” she asked playfully, hoping you hadn’t forgotten your promise.

You nodded, no emotion in your face, you were actually excited though, you just didn’t know how to show it.

Levi watched the whole time you taught the moves to Hanji, what did he want? Why didn’t he just leave you alone?

Dinner time rolled around and Hanji and Levi sat with you once again. 

“Ugh! You are so amazing Y/N! Before we know it, I’ll beat Levi’s ass just like you did!” she yelped excitedly, practically drooling in front of my face.

“I went easy on her.” he lied through his gritted teeth.

You scoffed.

“Didn’t look like that to me.” you glared at him, turning your head to him. You couldn’t believe him, someone finally beats him and he can’t even give the credit where it’s due.

Hanji’s mouth dropped open, eyes widening. 

“Now, now! No need to fight.” she whispered, with an awkward smile. Her foul attempt to cool down the tension just angered me more.

“Not my fault your Captain can’t give credit where it’s due.” you repeated your thoughts, looking to the left, avoiding eye contact.

“Tch, whatever. Goodnight.” he replied, getting up and leaving for his office.

You gave him a nasty glare as he walked out, ugh you hated people. 

I got up and headed to my room, itching my hair. This is exactly why you didn’t wanna talk to people, why did you always let your emotions get the best of you?

I need therapy.  
Doing the final buttons on your white shirt, you headed out the door and your face fell in disappointment when Levi wasn’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo a fight!! this kinda made me sad plss levi deserves the world, toodles! :)


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy im in class rn PLS ngl i didnt give that much effort in this one LMAO im sorry i promise the next ones will be better i jus need ideas on how to make them interact but i did like the cute little bit at the end, happy reading :)

Pssh, are you okay? Why did you care if Levi was there or not, you didn’t care about him anyways.

“Heyy!!” Hanji waves on her way over to me, looking way more happy than usual.

You waved, it was too early for this.

As soon as I stepped into the mess hall, I went straight for the empty table in the back corner, where I always sat to avoid interaction and Hanji followed right after.

I did feel bad, for dragging her around everywhere but I just couldn’t sit with everyone else like she did.

My face sat in my hand as I listened to her go on about all sorts of titans for the entire duration of breakfast.

Training went by as boring as ever, I sparred with Hanji and beat her a lot more times than I should have. Levi was walking around keeping an eye on everyone, making sure they kept up the good performances. I stood there with a straight face, dodging all of Hanji’s terrible punches by catching her fists with my hand.

After hours of continuously beating Hanji at training, we headed to dinner. Levi hadn’t spoken to me all day, did I hurt him or something? I barely said anything anyways.

“Y/N! Eat your food! Dinner’s almost over and you wanna zone out?” screamed Hanji, right up in my face, tonight it was just us at the table. Levi went to sit with his superior commander friends.

I muttered cursed apologies before finishing up the rest of my dinner. I waved goodnight to Hanji but I wasn’t actually gonna go to bed. Before I knew it, it was 2am and I was still on the balcony, thinking about random shit.

“Agh, I’d better get back before someone yells at me.” I thought. The cool air hit me right in the face, causing the skin on my cheeks to dry and redden up. It flowed through my hair gorgeously, lifting it up a bit above my head. I loved doing this, running away at night to a random place outside, it was a nice escape.

I walked with a slumped back, hands in my pockets as I made my way across to my bedroom. The hallway was extremely silent, I’d assumed everyone went to bed but then I heard silent cries on the other side of the door. 

I stopped in my tracks, I recognized that voice immediately, was that Levi… crying? I went to the door it was closest to and no shock, the door had a metal plate with “CAPTAIN” engraved in it. The door was open slightly, had he forgotten it was open and had a breakdown? I let myself in and yes, there sat the Captain, wiping his tears. 

“NIghtmare?” I didn’t know what to say but he looked like he just woke up so I said the first thing that came to mind. 

I took my own seat on his bed, carefully sitting down so I didn’t startle him, I mean I still wasn’t fully trusted by everyone. 

He nods, tears still streaming down his face. I know this wasn’t the time but I couldn’t help but think about how cute he looked. His hair was messy and he was in casual clothes, I would give him a big hug and ruffle my hand through his hair until he fell back asleep but I just couldn’t, so instead I grabbed his face in my hand and rubbed his tears away, chuckling quietly.

“You’re a pretty crier.” I said, smiling widely as he gasped slightly, lips parting.

I retracted my hand from his cheek and started at the wall, God this was awkward. I could feel his eyes piercing through me but didn’t look back. 

“Well.. goodnight.” I whispered softly, getting up and heading for the door, rubbing the back of my neck. When I reached the door I gave him a big smile and waved as I closed it.

Internally screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE i had like 30 mental health breaks bc the end was cringe lmao ok so did we like this one?? ugh hanji deserves the world istg i love her so much, anyways i kept my promise of releasing the next chap the next day!! but i have SO much homework today im not even joking so i dont know when the next one will be out maybe in 2 or 3 days SORRYY ok bye besties x


End file.
